Smokey Progg oneshot
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Olimar and Louie find the smokey progg on their second mission, lets see how this goes! Please Enjoy and Review!


Louie was strolling around looking for some more treasure, he was admiring the great scenery. Lots of giant trees, giant rocks, giant plants... yep, it was a nice place. He looked over into a small pond to find an egg just sitting there. He looked at his pikmin in wonder, maybe there was a lot of nectar in that egg... after all there is only like, 4 flowers in his entire group.

He shrugged, might as well see. He threw up twelve of his pikmin and they immediately set to work on cracking it. Louie just sat there, bored, so he decided to call his Co-captain, Olimar.

"Hey Olimar! Guess what I got?"

"Hey Louie! Uh... More treasure?"

"No."

"More dead bodies?"

"...No..."

"Pikmin deaths?"

"Do you really think I would be happy about Pikmin deaths?"

"Okay okay... did you get a girlfriend?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Geez, okay what did you get?"

"I found a giant egg in the middle of a pond!"

"_Giant egg in the middle of a pond... _NO NO LOUIE DON'T!"

"W-what why?"

"GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM THE STINKING EGG!"

"Why?"

"THERE'S A MONSTER INSIDE THE EGG!"

"Holy Shit, Olimar you gotta see this!"

"What, did it break!?"

"No! I found a dime!"

"Louie you stinking blunderhead!" Olimar yelled.

"Oh! And the eggs breaking!" Louie informed.

"Quick, call off your pikmin before it's too late!"

But alas, it WAS too late, for the egg broke into pieces as the being that was inside of it stretched. It was like a giant green frog that was floating in midair. It's eyes were greyish white while it shot out a dark black poison gas that was deadly to almost all pikmin. It's eyes set their sight on Louie, who was staring at it in so much fear, he could've sworn that he smelled something disgusting. The thing roared and Louie ran, he ran and he ran and he ran.

But as he ran, he tripped and fell to the ground by a small root (Remember, they're like 1.9cm tall which is REALLY small for a root). He cried out in surprise and turned around to see the thing flying towards him. Louie ducked in terror and put his arms over his head in futile protection, but when he looked back up to see why it hadn't eaten him yet, he saw it going past him...to their base.

He got back up and rushed after it, calling Olimar once again, this time in panic instead of excitement.

"Olimar! I-I don't k-know what it is, but it's heading towards the base!"

"_Shit..._ Okay, you round up your pikmin while I'll round up mine and we'll meet up at the base."

Louie then shut off the communicators and continued on to the base where their ship was. When he met up with Olimar, he saw him with only poison pikmin.

"Because the Smokey Progg is poisonous."

_Wait...did you re-_

"Yes, I'm psychic Louie."

"..."

"HAHA, no Louie, I was just looking at the expressions on your face."

"Anyway, what are you planning to do man?"

"I'm going to wing it!"

"...Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Hey! It worked last time! I was in a life-death situation!"

"Last time?"

"Remember when I came back from this planet and had that treasure?"

"...Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, so I was stuck here for 30 days and was looking for some nectar and all..."

"Ollie! Focus on the situation here!"

"Oh, right! Okay, go get some reds, pluck up any grounded pikmin and follow my lead, we'll go from there!"

So they set to work, Louie gathered the pikmin while Olimar searched for any more nectar to help win in the fight to be. Olimar looked over at a random small field and spotted the Smokey Progg coming right at them.

"Louie! Pikmin! Battle stations!" Olimar yelled.

"You're kidding me right? You're kidding me." Louie deadpanned.

"W-well, I thought it was what hero's typically say." Olimar said, unsure.

"No! That's not what hero's typically say, that's never what they say!"

"Whatever! This monster is going down!"

"Okay! Hey! Let's countdown to when we attack!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!" They said together in union.

Olimar threw as many poisons as he could onto the monster and Louie threw as many reds as he could as well. The SP roared in anger and pain at this and raged attacked one of the onions. It had for some reason, spat out some pikmin seeds and the SP plucked and destroyed them.

"What the _Fuck_ is this _shit_!?" yelled Olimar.

"The author just wants to mess with us!" Louie tried to calm him down.

"Stop breaking the freaking 4th wall!"

"Sorry sorry..."

They continued throwing their pikmin at the beast and it again roared in pain. This time it when for the ship, the two co-captains ship.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUYS PROBLEM?!"

"I have absolutely have no idea how or why this is happening and I just want it to end right now."

"LOUIE, GET UP FROM THE GROUND IN THAT FEATIL POSITION AND HELP ME!"

"I don't wanna die!" Louie whined.

"Well too bad! Get up and get moving! Even your leftover pikmin are looking at you weird!"

Indeed they were, one even stepped up to poke him in the nose to see if he would react sanely.

"Okay, the monster is attacking our ship, what do we do?" Olimar questioned to Louie.

"Crush it with a boulder!" Louie replied dumbly.

"NO! You throw pikmin at it! That's what you do!" yelled back Olimar.

So they again started throwing pikmin at the SP and the monster (again) roared in pain and backed down. Then it exploded, which left Olimar and Louie stumped.

"What...just happened?"

"...I have no idea..."

Louie suddenly looked up to see a giant anchor falling down towards them.

"Hey Ollie?"

"...Yeah Louie?"

"You know the show _Spongebob_ _Squarepants_?"

"You mean the illogical show about sea fish and how they live?"

"Yeah...You know the first part of an episode where SP and PS say the sky had a baby?"

"..." Olimar then looked up. "..._Shi_-"

**THUMP!**

**Me: I did this right off the bat.**

**Olimar: why in the world did you put SPONGEBOB in there?**

**Ness: Cause SP is popular.**

**Me: *hears my dad come in and ushers them out of the room* Bai guys! Didn't own anything and only own the ideas. See ya!**

**Olimar, Ness: Bye! *waves***


End file.
